Leaving the past Starting my Future
by vampireshanster
Summary: bella is left alone in the world after both her parents are killed. she moves houses and schools and doesn't really want to fit in. but she finds herself falling for a vampire who is no different to her. what will her adventures with Edward lead to...
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it and be honest I don't want people telling me it's good when it's really crap. So R&R. thanx oh and shouting out to my bestie LAURA luv ya XOXOXOX**

Don't you just hate it when everyone stares at you? Don't get me wrong, I mean the good way as in beautiful not the bad way as in retarded. If you don't know what it's like, well take that girl that everyone has at their school; you know the one everyone wants to date and yet at the same time everyone hates her because of her beauty and what not. Then take away the popularity, the bitter bitchiness and there you have me.

Maybe I should start from the beginning just in case I have lost anyone. Well here's my story…

When I was seven years old my father who was a policeman in a small town called Forks was killed by something in the forest. Unfortunately they never found his killer. The other sad thing is I wasn't really upset when it happened and I don't really know why. I'm pretty sure it was because I was too young at the time to understand what was happening. My mum didn't really show much emotional wise either but I guess that was because they were divorced when my mum was pregnant with me.

So that's my dad gone. Now I remember like it was only a few months ago and to be honest it was only a few months ago, anyway, me and my mum were walking home from a day at the beach and we had to walk through this creepy alleyway. That alley was one of the few things that ever creeped me out. Especially now. It was all so quick.

Something came, killed my mum, knocked me out and in pain, then left. I still don't know who it was or _what _it was. All I do know is that it left me to fend for my self. _It left me alone._

So anyway that was the past and I'm holding up pretty well. Of course I'm seventeen now. Things can only get better from here right? WRONG. It still goes downhill at full throttle.

So I'm lying on my bed after hours of unpacking. I had to get away from California and the bad memories, but I also moved because it got a little too sunny for me. So, I moved to a sleepy, rainy little town named Forks. Ring a bell, yes, that is where my father lived. Something just drew me to it and I amyet to find out. I'm wondering right now what school will be like the next day. I wonder what trouble I can get up to at this school….

_**To be continued**_


	2. School Need i say more

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up this morning and got ready for school. I can't really say I woke up because I don't really sleep. Weird? Not for me. So I was ready and since I thought that this town couldn't have any fancy car and if it did those people would really stand out. To be honest I really don't want to stand out any more than I already do.

I parked in a place close to the administration office and went in to get my schedule.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan and I'm new here. I came to pick up my schedule," I managed to say without boredom seeping through in my voice. See, I have been to school many times and can out smart any teacher. But, I'm not a little goody two-shoes either. I actually like to have a life. So every now and then I like to get in a little trouble. You know the drift of it. Skip school here, destroy school property there; just little things until I have to move then I leave with a BANG!!

"Mmhmm sure ju…" She only just said before looking out up and letting a small gasp escape. Great more staring just what I need.

She was frozen for a few more moments before I said

"Um, excuse me. My schedule please if you don't mind," trying not to sound too anxious to leave.

"Oh… yes… sorry sweety, here you go," she handed me a piece of paper which had my schedule and a map. I could easily find my way around. It's not like this place was a palace. " get all your teachers to sing this."

"Ok sure." I said starting to leave.

I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible it was too intoxicating the way she just kept staring at me. Don't people know manners. Sheesh. To top it all off on my way out some idiot ran into me and my books went sprawling on the ground. Grrrrreeeaaaatt.

"God look where you're going," I said frustrated.

"Sorry," his voice was velvety and it rang in my ears. I looked up and saw that this idiot was quite a cute one. But, I didn't want him to think I was falling all over him so I replied what anyone in my situation would say "Yeah whatever."

Smooth Bella, smooth.

So the bell rang and I headed off for class. The school had become packed since not so long ago. I saw this guy who looked to be the school jock, usually good-looking although not in this case and dumb as a door knob. He saw me too so I did the dumbest thing possible. I smiled and looked away. "Nice Bella," I thought "now he will think you are interested in him and will start to talk to you." Sometimes I wonder who the real idiot is.

Like I predicted here this guy is walking up to me in what I think was meant to be a cool walk but he failed miserably, and starts to talk to me.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton. I see you're the new girl." He sounded so nervous. I felt sorry for him he looked confident but little did he know ( literally) I wouldn't even give him the time of day. This could be fun.

"Great looks like everybody knows my name "The New Girl"," I said actioning with my hands like a headline and continued walking.

"ah..we..I.." he immediately started to regret saying that. Perfect I like to see them squirm. This could be a good day after all. "What I mean is.. are you going to tell me your name then."

I smoothly replied "Nope." Hopefully he got the picture.

"Oh mysterious ay, I could fall in love with someone like that," What was I thinking, he is a boy of course he won't get the picture even if I rubbed his ugly unporportioned face in it.

"Really?" I pretended to sound interested then flatly added "well trust me someone with a face like yours can't fall this way." That was the best call I have made in ages.

"Oh," his face saddening, I kinda wanted to take it back. But, before I had second thoughts on that the jock comes back to life.

"Well then, we will just have to wait and see," I could tell he was planning something annoying. But, It could be fun.

Well, first up I had English. Mike was in that class. Yay!! Not. And the two school bitches were there two. Don't I just love English. But, after English was lunch and I was looking forward to that.

I entered the cafeteria and straight away all eyes were on me. I love the attention that's why I prefer to be alone. That was sarcastic. I hate it and I wish everyone would just ignore me. It would make my life simpler. So I wasn't sure where to sit but before I knew it…

"Hey Bella sit with us," this was Mike. For some reason I automatically turned towards him and started walking and before I knew it I was sitting down. Well at least I don't have to say anything.

"So bella what did you think of English," there goes those plans.

"Meh" I think he sorta got the picture because he didn't say anything for a while. Not until I asked him something.

"Hey Mike. Who are they?" I asked pointing politely to a group of breathtakingly gorgeous people managing not to gasp in awe. They were the first people I had seen who could be prettier than me.

I think he thought I just wanted an excuse to talk to him because he answered half surprisingly like he expected it but not soon soon.

"Oh them, they're the Cullens," as if to say I'm just as good-looking. Please.

I couldn't help myself. I found myself looking at them over and over and over again. What was wrong with me. But then, for the first time I noticed the cute boy who ran into me this morning. Strange thing was he was looking at me. We were both locked in each others gaze. I'm pretty sure I was about to start drooling but then a look of puzzlement crossed his perfect face that snapped me out of my reverie.

That's when it dawned on me, the Cullens were _**vampires**_ too.

_**Once again I wasn't alone.**_


End file.
